


'It's Charles'

by Saladoffandoms



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Fluff, Galeforce is supportive, M/M, Trans Charles Calvin, Trans Male Character, and so is Henry, sorry if galeforce is ooc, this is my first fic on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saladoffandoms/pseuds/Saladoffandoms
Summary: 'Charlette' tells Galeforce that she's not a she
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Hubert Galeforce, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Hubert Galeforce & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	'It's Charles'

**Author's Note:**

> "good job Charlotte." "Charlotte! Are you ok?" Just the name made Charles feel weird and uncomfortable, not only that but he was tired of not being able to wear his binder. and henry had convinced him to tell general the truth, so that's what he was gonna do, and luckily henry was gonna help him.

Charles and henry had sat on the couch waiting for general to show up, Charles was nervous and anxious, playing with his sleeve. Henry gently hugs Charles and softly kisses him on the cheek. "Don't worry babe, it'll be ok." that seems to calm him down a little. when general finally shows up, he sits next to Charles who was now playing with his hoodie strings. "so what did you to two want me here for?" "Charlette has something she wants the tell you." God did Henry hate calling him by those pronouns. "right, Charlette?" Charles starts shaking before latching onto henry's arm. "Charlette?" General asks in concern softly holding Charles arm. Charles take a deep breath before letting go of henry's arm. "General, I'm not Charlette, I'm Charles." Generals expression goes from concerned to surprised. "Your a boy?" Before Charles cant react general hugs him, tightly, and Charles hug him back. "So how long have you felt this way?" General asks. "Since before a joined the force." "And you didn't tell me?" "I was scared." "We'll you don't need to be."


End file.
